


Toothache

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has a toothache, but he won't go see Angela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

"Jesse," Hanzo says, a clear note of irritation in his tone as he watches his boyfriend press his thumb and index finger against either side of his jaw as subtly as possible. The problem being that Jesse has never been one for being subtle, and this 'minor' toothache o his is clearly more than Jesse has portrayed it to be, much to Hanzo's frustration.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Jesse asks innocently, offering a smile that Hanzo can only describe as half-assed and painful.

"Go see Dr. Ziegler."

Jesse frowns, confusion written on his features. He looks almost sincere enough for Hanzo to buy the little act. "What for?"

"Your tooth."

Realizations sets in on Jesse's features and he huffs a chuckle, "My tooth's fine."

Hanzo huffs. He moves from his spot on the floor to where Jesse sits on the edge of the bed with Peacekeeper in his lap. He moves fast enough that Jesse doesn't have the chance to react properly. His fingers squeeze tight on either side of Jesse's cheek to force his mouth open. He reaches his other hand up to pry further, getting a look at the damage himself.

"Hey, what the-" Jesse's words are caught off when Hanzo shoves his tongue back and out of the way.

The archer frowns deeply at the look of Jesse's mouth. He has little doubt what the problem is. One of Jesse's canines appears to have an infection settled with the gums. Deep and large, and no doubt painful. With the way Jesse has been rubbing at his jaw, Hanzo can hazard a guess that the pain is radiating deep into the root of the tooth. That knowledge does little to sooth his nerves. It could also mean that the infection is deeper than it looks.

"Ziegler. Now." Hanzo orders, giving no room for argument. He takes Peacekeeper and sets it on the bed while one of his hands moves to gently take Jesse's. When the cowboy still won't cooperate, he resorts to the one thing that he knows will get a reaction. "Please?" The plea is soft. He lets his worry show more than he would with any other.

Hanzo is not Mercy by any means. His medical knowledge is severely lacking. He can handle wound care, stitching, prosthetics, things of that nature. Things he has had to deal with himself. What he does know is that an infection in the mouth is not something to ignore or wait until it handles itself. It's too close to the brain with an assortment of ways that it can get exponentially worse in a very short period of time.

Jesse tries to find the words to argue, but he gives a heavy sigh, "Fine."

The moment Jesse relents, Hanzo allows a small smile to grace his features. He squeezes Jesse's hand gently. "I assure you that I will make it up to you," he says with a hint of a smirk just as he turns to lead the two out of their bedroom. 

It takes all of Hanzo's self-control to keep from laughing when he hears Jesse choke behind him.


End file.
